


朝花夕拾

by PoesiewieBrot



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoesiewieBrot/pseuds/PoesiewieBrot
Summary: 我想到遥远遥远的以后——
Relationships: Akanishi Jin/Yamashita Tomohisa





	朝花夕拾

离开原公司之后，山下智久接到的第一个工作邀约来自NGTV，锦户亮和赤西仁在油管上的合作频道。  
是锦户亮在line上随口问的，“要来NGTV作客吗？”又添一句，“仁让我问的”。  
看来赤西仁独立了的这些年里，多少还是精明了一点，明白什么样的东西最能吸引受众，山下想。对于干他们这一行的来说，想要得到脱离事务所管辖的“自由”，也必然要接受“自由”的另一重含义——那些曾经觉得无趣虚伪的事项如今统统堆到了眼前，你得养活包括自己在内的一群人，不得不开始认真思考，做些什么会让“自己”比较好卖。  
但山下对这种方式不太感冒。追随了很久的粉丝喜欢缅怀过去是一回事，真的yesterday once more可能未必有人买账，就像口头禅是“oh my god”的人很多，但如果真的看见神仙下凡显灵，对于一般信众的惊吓可能会比惊喜更多。他山下智久在荧幕上舞台前活动的时间已经超过了做素人的时间，和同事在舞台上卖腐的时间加起来可能比私下约会的时间还长，如果可以自由选择的话，他并没有表演“羁绊”的兴趣。  
不过山下年轻的时候不会有人跟他和他的同龄人说这些，他们只是隐隐约约觉得，自己被鼓励着在舞台上对身边的人做一些比朋友更亲密的举动，有的人甚至会刻意这么做，收获更多的尖叫声。至于山下智久本人，他根本不需要人教这些，这并不是说他在卖腐这件事上天赋异禀，而是在那些混沌得不曾思考过方法论的日子里，他碰巧真的在谈恋爱。  
19岁那年的演唱会上，山下的嘴唇不小心和赤西的碰在一起，那一刻他们同时失去了初吻。越过台下山盟海誓般的尖叫，他们在舞台面灯的热浪里看见了彼此闪亮的眼神，那些化妆间休息室里的打闹和试探仿佛都立刻有了所指。  
山下智久算不清那段时间自己在仁的床上睡的时间是不是比在家里床上睡的时间更长，也许是的。  
他们去彼此的演唱会，有时会通知对方和工作人员有时不会。野猪大改造上映了之后山下智久还去了kat-tun的演唱会，田中圣找他的时候坏笑着说：“要不要给他一个惊喜啊？”那时修彰的热度还没过去，可说话者和听者都明白这说的到底是谁。  
山下也没有想到会因为那样不值一提的原因和赤西仁分开，仿佛是他们无数次没头没脑的吵架冷战中最普普通通的一次。山下智久年轻时不懂得道歉，只会在上节目读信环节时硬硬地说“希望圣诞老人给仁先开口和好的勇气”，不敢看赤西的脸。他甚至忘了两人的最后一句话是谁说的，只记得新闻快速发酵，事务所不断施压，希望他不要跟刚刚退社的“叛逆偶像”走得太近，会影响到自身形象。  
那一年他二十九岁，十年里发生了很多没有人能想到的事。那个说“加入杰尼斯真是太好了”的小男孩，成年以后发现杰尼斯并不是社团活动，他们得学着在镜头前表演情绪高涨，表演惊奇，把每一点细小的感受夸张化，活成漫画人物。反应不够热情饱满的孩子会被坏脾气的前辈黑着脸骂：“混蛋！观众打开电视是想看到你们这种态度的吗！”  
这让赤西难以接受，山下倒是觉得无所谓，或许他们对许多事情的看法正是从那里开始有分野。山下时常觉得自己的人生像是在坐热气球，想要飞到更高的地方，就得扔掉一些升空时用来加负重的袋子。  
后来他可能也扔掉了标着“赤西”的袋子，或者是赤西先松开了手。  
海贼女王演唱会上他被拉上台，仁根本难以掩饰喜出望外的表情，反复念叨“你什么时候来的”，又看着山下用刻意很粗野的语气宣番，笑得打跌。结束后山下溜到后台，赤西仁第一个看到他，拉着他藏进了立式衣架的后面，胡乱堆在一起花里胡哨的一大堆演出服里。  
“喂，不会有人过来吗。”  
“他们很懒的，放心。”  
他们在那里分享了一个吻，山下被推倒在一大堆羽毛和流苏里的时候赤西笑了：“好适合和这些华丽的玩意儿一起出现啊，P。”他俯下身去，嘴角还带着微咸的汗水味道。  
那天真的没有人来。  
醒来的时候皮肤仿佛还有被亮片摩擦的生涩感，山下刚躺在里面的时候觉得它们像是冰凉硌人的一只只小眼睛，逐渐沾染了他和仁两个人的体温，透出一点暖意。他好久没有梦见过赤西了，久到赤西在梦里出现时他几乎想说句“好久不见”，赤西的表情疑惑又惊喜，尔后反应过来这还是在表演中，拉着他挤在窄窄的互动小车里冲台下挥手。  
再见到赤西仁就是在NGTV的事前讨论会上，屏幕左上角平平无奇的长方形框里。山下智久鬼使神差地答应了邀约，但真的在线上会议里见到的时候，先开口说“好久不见”的还是赤西。  
“和P聊什么好呢——”  
锦户亮忍不住吐槽：“聊聊你们当年，点击率一定飙升。”  
“亮！”赤西和山下带着微恼的笑意异口同声，又同时突兀地闭嘴，瞥了屏幕某处一眼，假装没注意到某个分屏里的锦户正看着他们贼笑。  
还是staff出来打圆场：“我们研究了山下桑前段时间在综艺上以及居家自肃时期的录像，山下桑很擅长烹饪呢，有兴趣介绍料理吗？比如说一人食的时候也能吃得很丰盛、营养丰富的料理——”  
“好啊，不过之前我就经常在番组上表演做菜呢，会有重复感吗？”山下迅速进入了工作状态。  
“说的也是——或者山下桑有没有兴趣参与Werewolf环节呢？可以一开始作为神秘嘉宾这样。”  
“待遇好高啊。”赤西仁忍不住插嘴。  
山下没有接他的话，笑了笑，“我没有意见，不过我不是很懂狼人游戏的规则，可能事前需要先学习一下……嘛，看看你们频道的往期视频也行。”  
他们以前也幻想过和对方合作。  
“会再开一场summary吗。”说这话的时候山下智久躺在赤西家的地铺上。  
“到时候我应该已经成为像木村桑一样的存在了吧！出场费一定很贵，演唱会场场爆满，嘿嘿。”赤西裸着上身趴在旁边，幻想到“成为下一个前辈”那部分的时候扬起脸得意地傻笑。  
“你又大白天就开始做梦……那我呢，应该也会变得很厉害吧。”  
“那肯定啊，P长得帅，头脑又聪明。”  
赤西转过头来，眼底有一点点柔软的东西闪了闪。但，随即被狡黠的光芒盖住，“不过肯定还是会比我差一点点啦！因为我才是最帅的！哈哈哈！”  
“可我是被这么帅的仁喜欢的人哎，好像还是我更厉害一点。”  
山下满意地看到仁吃瘪的神情。  
“啊……好烦，说不过你！”  
到那时候，我们都会成为成熟的大人了吧。  
成熟是什么意思呢？二十岁的山下智久不懂，三十五岁的山下智久也没觉得自己已经懂了。  
“山下桑还在美国吗？如果是在山下桑的住处架机器拍摄的话，有时间让staff过来试光吗？”  
“我下周三有空。”  
“那太好了。抱歉现在是特殊时期，大概会有四五个人过来打扰。这之后在您的住处讨论拍摄安排可以吗？现在的状况下，公共场合的安全很难保证呢。”  
“可以啊，我家里应该坐得下。”山下开始在心里盘算是买点一次性纸杯还是干脆多买一套招待用的餐具比较好，这套公寓是他的，但所有的生活用品，包括杯子餐具都是一人份，椅子和沙发倒是够坐。  
坐着热气球四处奔波飘荡的人，习惯不带太多随身行李。  
到了周三当天的约定时间，山下打开门，看到四个背着工作包的staff（其中两个线上会议的时候已经见过）还有他们身后大摇大摆的赤西仁本人的时候，突然觉得幸好自己买的不是一次性餐具。  
“抱歉打扰了，山下桑。”  
赤西没有说这句客套话，只微微颔首。他们的目光短暂接触了几秒，赤西挑眉，眼神像是在说“不问问我为什么在这里吗”，山下移开了眼睛望向站在他前面的人：“不会，请进。——请随便坐吧，想喝乌龙茶、咖啡还是矿泉水？”  
山下的厨房是开放式的，吧台与流理台连在一起，他自己团队的两位staff已经提前十分钟到了，从高脚凳上站起来向赤西他们鞠了个躬。  
一行人确定了取景和打光位置，顺便为有可能付诸现实的料理介绍特辑拍摄了资料用照片，介绍了大致拍摄流程和狼人杀规则。做在线频道不需要精确到每句话的台本，自由发挥就好，某种意义上确实比年少时看着现场导演手中的提词板逐字逐句表演天真无邪更适合赤西仁，山下想。  
确定了下次见面的时间，工作人员齐齐收拾东西准备离开。赤西仁坐在山下智久家的吧台边上（他刚刚一直坐在那里，远远地参与着工作讨论），反客为主地和自己工作室的员工挥手再见，还煞有介事地叮嘱他们“路上小心”。想起和赤西仁吵完架之后自顾自在他家吃饭睡觉并坚持不跟他讲话的年少时光，山下假装没注意到他，神色如常地送客关门，回身走到吧台前收拾用过的杯子。  
人群散去后突如其来的安静，只有玻璃杯轻轻相碰发出的“叮当”声。  
山下几乎能听到路过楼下的行人隐约的谈话声，直到赤西仁突兀地发问：“电视剧拍摄得怎么样？”急切的语气有点欲盖弥彰的意思，是想找一个最近发生的不痛不痒的事情来聊。  
“还好吧，挺锻炼听力的。”  
“会觉得台词难背吗？嘛虽然你以前也不是没有拍过海外投资的剧。”  
“你也太没话找话了吧。”好像应该好好回答他，像新闻发布会一样井然有序地一问一答，山下却忍不住想要挖苦两句。  
以前他们吵架也是这样，沉默了几天之后赤西突然冷不丁地和山下说话，跟吵架内容完全不相干的话题。  
或者是赌着气做爱，像是在床上相互角力，高潮时狠狠抓住对方的肩膀再松开。亲密的身体接触对他们来说，似乎比先开口打破僵局更容易一点。  
“不然呢？聊天不就是这样吗。”赤西耸耸肩，“那你想聊点什么？”  
山下不假思索地开口：“为什么找我上NGTV？”  
“因为这样点击率会很高。”赤西一副在商言商理所当然的语气。  
“对哦。”  
“而且，杰尼斯的完美偶像也丑闻退社了，和我交往不用顾忌人设崩塌影响不好了吧。”  
“我没这么说过。”  
“反正你以后大概也不会再在国内有地上波，很安全。”  
山下被戳到痛处，沉默着瞥了他一眼，点点头。  
赤西盯着厨房的水池：“你后来还会在圣诞节之前许愿吗？”  
“当然不会啊，我都三十五岁了，就算世界上真的有圣诞老人，也不会给成年人送礼物吧。”  
“那怪不得，我没法谎称圣诞老人的礼物迟到六年了。”  
“什么？”  
“没什么。”  
二十岁时山下智久已经出道一年多，在舞台上意气风发地站在最前方，单薄的衣服被鼓风机吹得满涨起来，像海上的帆。跨年夜的拼盘演唱会上他站在前辈身后，诚惶诚恐又野心勃勃地想，那将是他未来的样子。后来他发现前辈的世界其实也不外如此，未来也和出道那一年单薄的想象完全两样。哪怕是在去年，他也不曾想过，年少时和仁躺在地上随口胡说的梦话，会以这样的方式实现——或许以后再也不会有summary演唱会了，他们也离开了那个制造许多美好幻象的“乌托邦”，却依然有机会，在事前准备会议上偷偷瞥向对方。  
“以前圣诞节前的工作总是都堆得满满的啊。”  
“是啊——”  
“我也好想迟到呢，如果不会被责备的话。”  
“这不像完美偶像会说的话啊。”  
“都跟你说我不是了。”  
山下智久擦着杯子，情不自禁在心里哼起了Christmas Eve——那是他们还在一起轮轴转赶场工作的时期，大街小巷都放着的最耳熟能详的圣诞歌，歌词内容并不是一个甜蜜的故事，却总能让山下想起，第一个和仁一起度过的圣诞节。  
那时他们还只是朋友，可在圣诞节之前接到他邀约的电话时，他偷笑了一整个晚上。


End file.
